The greatest honor of all, as your guardian
by Clairstiel
Summary: Opowieść o Claire i jej aniele stróżu, Castielu. Na początku wszystko układa się pomyślnie, potem jednak wkracza Niebo i wszystko komplikuje.
1. Chapter 1

I'll be your keeper for life as your guardian

I'll be your warrior of care your first warden

I'll be your angel on call, I'll be on demand

The greatest honor of all, as your guardian

-Alanis Morissette „Guardian"

Claire weszła do domu przemoczona, z włosami przyklejonymi do twarzy i rozmazanym makijażem. Ulewa dopiero nabierała mocy. Znowu nie wzięła ze sobą parasola, przez co narażała się na kolejną małą kłótnię o szanowaniu zdania starszych. Nie miała na nią najmniejszej ochoty, więc zdjęła skrzypiące od wody trampki, sweter przypominający dziwny ręcznik z guzikami i pognała na górę, do swojego pokoju. W domu słychać było jedynie jej lekkie kroki.

„Gdzie jest mama?" pomyślała, zamykając drzwi swojego pokoju. Spojrzała tęsknie na plakat OneRepublic wiszący na szafie, zrzuciła plecak za podłogę i zaczęła się przebierać w suche rzeczy. Pomyślała o butach i swetrze zostawionych na dole, ale nie miała ochotę toczyć się po schodach w tę i z powrotem. Dzisiejszy w-f nie należał do najlżejszych – wyjątkowo wyczerpujący zbijak wyczerpał siły dziewczyny na co najmniej dwie doby.

-Dzięki Bogu, już piątek – powiedziała zadowolona do siebie. Jednak nadal zastanawiała się, gdzie podziewa się Amelia Novak.

Dziewczyna udała się do swojej łazienki. Zobaczyła własne odbicie w lustrze i przestraszona podskoczyła. Zaczęła się śmiać, biorąc do ręki wacik nasączony tonikiem do demakijażu.

-Wyglądam jak emo… – mruknęła. Przypomniał jej się widok pewnej 13-latki z pociętymi nadgarstkami. Podobno rodzice zabrali jej iPhone'a na miesiąc, ponieważ przefarbowała sobie włosy czarnym tuszem do drukarki należącej do firmy jej ojca.

Zmyła makijaż, wysuszyła włosy i z trudnością zeszła na parter. Każdy mięsień jej nóg krzyczał z bólu. Rzuciła okiem na trampki zawinięte w beżowy sweterek. Nie miała ochoty patrzeć na kłębek przemoczonych rzeczy, którymi musiała się zająć. A wystarczyło je tylko wynieść do swojej łazienki, a na noc przetransportować cicho do suszarki, żeby mama się nie czepiała. A nawet jeśli, to i tak nic jej nie zrobi. Claire miała na szczęście świadomość, że jako niemal 18-letnia dziewczyna jest beznadziejną gospodynią domową. Czasami udawało jej się nastawić pranie, a czasami w suszarce lądowały ubrania zabarwione na czerwone, bo wlała zły płyn do prania białych spodni i czerwonych zasłon. Ale mama nigdy nie miała jej tego za złe. Może tylko wtedy, kiedy nie wyniosła śmieci czy nie posprzątała pokoju.

Amelia była zmuszona zastępować córce tatę. Claire od 6 lat wychowywała się bez ojca, opętanego przez anioła imieniem Castiel. Dziewczyna przez chwilę doświadczyła uczucia bycia naczyniem, ale nie wspominała tego dobrze. Czuła, jakby jej dusza połączyła się z bombą atomową. Małą cząstką świadomości widziała umierającego tatę, błagającego o spokój dla córeczki. Dziewczyna była bardzo wdzięczna Jimmy'emu za poświęcenie. Zrobił to bez wahania, niczym wzorowa głowa rodziny. Anioł w ciele 12-latki na pewno nie wzbudzałby takiego niepokoju, jak w ciele dojrzałego mężczyzny z wiecznie skoncentrowanym wyrazem twarzy.

Claire z niechęcią wzięła mokre rzeczy i szybko zaniosła do swojej łazienki. Wpadła na jeszcze jeden pomysł.

Chwyciła parasol i wystawiła go na parę minut przed drzwi. Gdy wniosła go do środka, był cały mokry. Tak mokry, jakby Claire używała go podczas drogi do domu. Zastanawiała się, czy już wszystkie ślady zbrodni zostały zamaskowane, ale uznała, że nie ma się czym martwić. Może mama w ogóle się nie zorientuje, że dzisiaj była ulewa? Claire miała ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie.

W poniedziałek czekał ją poważny test z trygonometrii. Wolałaby napisać 6 stron eseju o Pitagorasie, ale niestety nie ona wymyśla polecenia. Dzisiaj wieczorem, po drzemce, zamierzała rozpocząć naukę.

Dziewczyna poczuła głód. Udała się do kuchni i otworzyła lodówkę. Zauważyła niedokończone burrito, więc włożyła jej do mikrofali i oparła się o jeden z blatów. Jej wzrok padł na karteczkę leżącą na środku stołu. Była na niej wiadomość napisana starannym, kobiecym charakterem pisma.

„Kochanie, wrócę dzisiaj ok. 22. Pani Dawes zachorowała, więc muszę zostać na jej zmianę. W lodówce masz wczorajsze burrito, możesz sobie zamówić pizzę. Pieniądze są w szufladzie w mojej sypialni. Kocham, Mama

XOXO

Claire uśmiechnęła się. Nie wiedziała, czemu. Może dlatego, że miała dla siebie…

*spojrzała na zegar w kuchni. 15:53*

…6 godzin? A może dlatego, że mama wreszcie nauczyła się pisać XOXO? Naprawdę się nie zastanawiała. Była tylko głodna i zmęczona.

Wchłonęła burrito, posprzątała po sobie i udała do swojego pokoju. Nogi bolały ją coraz bardziej, przez co jej chód stał się komiczny. „Powinnam więcej ćwiczyć", pomyślała, kiedy dotarła do drzwi. Weszła do środka i legła na łóżku, zmęczona całym dniem. Całkowicie zapomniała o mokrych rzeczach w toalecie. Łoże wydawało jej się tak duże i wygodne. W 2-3 godziny na pewno się wyśpi i może będzie w stanie się czegoś nauczyć.

-Witaj, Caire – usłyszała znajomy, ale zniekształcony głos.

Dziewczyna wydała cichy pisk, podskoczyła na materacu i wylądowała na podłodze, siedząc teraz twarzą w twarz z przybyszem.

Zobaczyła jego rozczochrane, ciemne włosy, niebieskie oczy i niedogoloną szczękę. Pod szyją zawiązany miał pognieciony niebieski krawat, a na ramiona narzucony wysłużony prochowiec. Stał wyprostowany, patrząc ze zmarszczonymi brwiami na dziewczynę.

-Tata…? – spytała oniemiała. Łzy napłynęły jej do oczu, a usta rozwarły szeroko w niemym zdumieniu.

Gość odchrząknął zakłopotany.

-Niestety nie – odrzekł.

Po policzkach Claire spłynęły łzy. Podniosła się i opadła na łóżko. Obdarzyła Castiela spojrzeniem spode łba, chowając twarz w dłoniach i starając się ogarnąć tę sytuację. Ochota na sen na razie poszła w niepamięć.

-Czego ode mnie chcesz? – wydusiła przez zaciśnięte gardło.

Anioł poruszył się niespokojnie.

-Chcę ci tylko coś powiedzieć. – W jego głosie zaiskrzyło coś na kształt błagania.

Dziewczyna pociągnęła nosem. Castiel wbił wzrok w podłogę.

-Słuchaj, wiem, że nie darzysz mnie sympatią i rozumiem to.

-Doprawdy? – Claire ożywiła się. –Zabrałeś mojego tatę! – Załkała. – Opętałeś go…

Na twarzy Castiela widoczne było zniecierpliwienie.

-On sam tego chciał. Codziennie modlił się o to, by służyć Panu. Otrzymałem od Jimmy'ego wyraźną zgodę na wejście w jego ciało, więc nie nazwałbym tego opętaniem. W dodatku zrobił to głównie dla ciebie… - Ostatnie zdanie wypowiedział ciszej, z naciskiem. Wpatrywał się w oczy dziewczyny, szukając zrozumienia.

-Tak, pamiętam – warknęła.

-Trudno mi było znaleźć wytrzymałe naczynie, ale ty i twój ojciec byliście bardzo mocni. Wiedz, że bardzo przyczyniłaś się do pomocy…

-Co mnie to obchodzi? – spytała płaczliwie. Claire była różowa ze złości i powstrzymywania płaczu. – Chcę usłyszeć tatę, a nie ciebie – wymówiła ostrym tonem.

Cas przekrzywił głowę i zrobił parę kroków na przód. Dziewczyna patrzyła na niego z odrazą.

-Claire, ja nawet nie wiem, gdzie jest mój Ojciec.

Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego ze zdziwieniem. Milczała przez jakiś czas.

-Nie wiem, gdzie jest Bóg. Nie widziałem Go nigdy na oczy, a archanioły…-anioł westchnął. - Nie istnieje już żaden z nich. Po okrutnej wojnie domowej trwa reorganizacja Nieba, każdy z moich braci i sióstr jest osłabiony i ładuje baterie. Nie wiemy, kiedy Niebo zacznie funkcjonować tak, jak powinno – mówił nostalgicznie, z wyraźną bezradnością w głosie. –

Claire wpatrywała się w Castiela, a w jej oczach malowały się smutek i niedowierzanie.

-To strasznie przykre nie tylko dla aniołów – powiedziała w końcu.

-Wiem – przyznał anioł z troską. – Słyszę wszystkie błąkające się po drugiej stronie dusze, które miały tam trafić, ale na razie nie mają tam wstępu. Straszliwie cierpią. To wkrótce musi się skończyć.

Dziewczyna westchnęła ciężko i spojrzała na anioła wyczekująco.

-Więc…to wszystko, co chciałeś mi powiedzieć?

-Nie, Claire. – Wziął oddech. – Jestem twoim nowym aniołem stróżem.


	2. Chapter 2

Dziewczyna zszokowana spojrzała na Castiela. Bezwiednie otworzyła usta, kiedy zawrotnie szybkie myśli świdrowały jej głowę. Claire zaczęła niespokojnie oddychać, jakby dostała ataku astmy. Cas ponownie się zmieszał.

-Wiem, że to jest dziwna sytuacja…

-Dziwna…? Nienormalna! – krzyknęła Claire. Powiedział to tak po prostu. Jakby oświadczył jej, że odwołano zajęcia z kółka teatralnego na najbliższy tydzień. Drżąc, przytuliła się do poduszki. – Nie znam osoby, którą opiekuje się anioł stróż zajmujący ciało jej ojca!

Anioł nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Niezręczna cisza przerywana odgłosami nowo rozpoczętej ulewy wypełniała pomieszczenie przez parę minut.

-To nie jest moja decyzja –zaczął nieśmiało stróż. - Mamy nowego przełożonego, który też jest osłabiony, ale najpotężniejszy z nas – powiedział w końcu. – Liczymy na to, że…

-A kto nim jest?

-Jonatan. Jeden z nielicznych serafinów. – Castiel westchnął przeciągle. – Też nim byłem, dopóki nie zabrano mi łaski. Potem sam ją sobie wziąłem, ale nie jest już tak mocna jak kiedyś.

-Dlatego spadłeś w anielskiej hierarchii i musisz strzec mojego tyłka?

Na twarzy Castiela pojawił się cień uśmiechu.

-Na to wygląda.

Claire wstała z łóżka, lekko się chwiejąc. Zauważyła, że jej anioł jest gotów, by ją złapać. Dziewczyna jednak utrzymała równowagę i starała się ukryć szok. Najchętniej uszczypnęłaby się, aby mieć pewność, że to nie jest sen. Zrobiła to po kryjomu – Castiel nadal wpatrywał się z uwagą w oblicze dziewczyny.

-Może chcesz usiąść? – spytała Claire, odsuwając krzesło obrotowe od biurka zawalonego książkami.

Anioł uważnie zbadał fotel. Podszedł do niego, zakręcił nim i uznał, że nie jest przedmiotem zagrażającym niebiańskim bytom. Usiadł na nim nieśmiało, ale za chwilę rozluźnił się. Dziewczyna zaczynała czuć lekką sympatię do Castiela, ale nie do końca zdawała sobie z tego sprawy. Rozbawiło ją zachowanie stróża, który pierwszy raz w historii swego istnienia miał styczność z krzesłem obrotowym. Zauważyła również, że najprawdopodobniej ona będzie musiała przez najbliższy czas sprawować pieczę nad aniołem zagubionym w ludzkim świecie. Widziała to wyraźnie po jego zachowaniu – siedząc na fotelu, nerwowo rozglądał się po pokoju - jakby nigdy nie widział terytorium należącego do nastolatki.

Claire zastanowiło także słowa Castiela dotyczące Boga. Odczuła dziwną pustkę w duszy, kiedy dowiedziała się, że Cas nigdy nie miał z Nim najmniejszej styczności. Od dziecka Jimmy wpajał jej, że Bóg ma ją w swej opiece. A przed chwilą dowiedziała się od anioła zajmującego jego ciało, że Bóg zaginął. Dobrze wiedziała, że to nie są słowa jej taty, jednak coś tknęło serce dziewczyny. Może nawet podświadomość Claire oskarżała Jimmy'ego za hipokryzję.

Nagle wzrok Castiela zatrzymał się na plakacie OneRepublic wiszącego na szafie. Podniósł się z fotela i ze zmrużonymi oczami podszedł do plakatu. Stał przy nim dość długo, nim odważył się zapytać.

-Kim oni są?

-To OneRepublic, prawdopodobnie najlepszy zespół na świecie.

Anioł nadal badał plakat. Twarz Claire rozjaśnił nieświadomy uśmiech.

-Dlaczego 'OneRepublic' jest napisane razem? To nie jest przypadkiem jakiś błąd…?

-Nie, to celowe. Sama nie wiem, czemu to służyło. Ale przykuwa uwagę, nieprawdaż?

-Tak – anioł wyprostował się i obdarzył dziewczynę spojrzeniem wyrażającym tylko jedno – nigdy do końca nie zrozumie popkultury. Nawet po paruletnich doświadczeniach bycia na Ziemi.

Claire skrzyżowała ręce na piersi.

-Co ty na to, żeby ich posłuchać? – zapytała z uśmiechem. Jesteś teraz moim aniołem stróżem, powinieneś się przyzwyczaić do parogodzinnych seansów z OneRepublic w roli głównej, pomyślała.

-Zgoda. – Anioł wzruszył ramionami.

Claire wzięła do ręki album „Dreaming Out Loud", włożyła płytę w odtwarzacz i wyszukała piosenkę pod tytułem „Mercy"

-Ta powinna ci się spodobać.

Po chwili pokój wypełniły delikatne dźwięki gitary elektrycznej połączonej z miękkim wokalem:

_Angel of Mercy  
How did you find me?  
Where did you read my story?  
Pulled from the papers  
Desperate and hardened  
seeking a momentary fix_

Castiel słuchał tekstu z wielką uwagą. Dziewczynie wydawało się, że kąciki jego ust układają się w łagodny uśmiech.

_All I wanted to say  
All I wanted to do  
Has fallen apart now  
All I wanted to feel  
I wanted to love  
It's all my fault now  
A tragedy I fear_

Anioł poruszył się na fotelu, jeszcze dokładniej wsłuchując się w słowa piosenki.

_Angel of Mercy  
How did you find me?  
How did you pick me up again?  
Angel of Mercy  
How did you move me?  
Why am I on my feet again?  
And I see you_

_And I feel you_

Cas podparł brodę dłonią. Uśmiech na jego twarzy stał się wyraźniejszy.

_Fortress of daylight  
caught me on standby  
Waiting to catch the quickest plane  
Fly me to nowhere  
It's better than somewhere  
That's where I've been and nothing's changed_

Claire zauważyła, że piosenka bardzo przypadła aniołowi do gustu.

Kiedy utwór zakończył się subtelnymi dźwiękami gitary, dziewczyna wyłączyła odtwarzacz.

-I jakie jest twoje zdanie?

-Nigdy wcześniej nie słuchałem muzyki – odparł, poprawiając się na krześle. – Ale chyba mi się spodobała.

Na twarzy Claire pojawił się triumfalny uśmiech.

-Prawidłowo Cass, prawidłowo.

Anioł zmarszczył brwi.

-Sam i Dean tak mnie nazywają.

-Kto? – spytała dziewczyna.

-Łowcy. – odpowiedział Castiel. – Byli obecni, kiedy przeszedłem z ciebie do Jimmy'ego. Możesz ich nie pamiętać…

-Chyba ich poznałam – odparła Claire, marszcząc czoło. Przypomniała sobie dwójkę mężczyzn, którzy interweniowali po pojawieniu się demonów. O mało nie zabili jej opętanej matki…a potem dziewczyna obudziła się na podłodze, obok Castiela w ciele jej ojca. Po całej akcji wytłumaczyli Claire, czym się zajmują.

Anioł spojrzał na dziewczynę.

-To na pewno nie było miłe wspomnienie. Może wkrótce się lepiej poznacie.

-Na przykład, kiedy duch zalęgnie się w moim pokoju? – zadrwiła.

-Może. Choć postaram się do tego nie dopuścić. – Anioł uśmiechnął się. Z takim samym ciepłem, jakie emanowało od Jimmy'ego podczas wypuszczania latawców czy czytania bajki na dobranoc. Claire posmutniała, ale stróż tego nie zauważył.

-Bardzo dobrze.

Dziewczyna ponownie usiadła na łóżku. Spojrzała na zegarek. 16:32. Ziewnęła.

-Cass, wybacz, ale muszę się przespać…

-Oczywiście – odparł stróż.

Claire zbaraniała, widząc, że anioł nigdzie się nie wybiera.

-Czy…będziesz tu tak siedział i się na mnie patrzył? – Starała się nadać głosowi uprzejmy ton.

Castiel spuścił głowę.

-Jestem twoim aniołem stróżem…

-Tak, wiem. Ale gwarantuję ci, że w tej chwili jestem bezpieczna.

-Nie jestem pewien, czy…

-Idź odwiedź Wincheserów. Na pewno się ucieszą – ucięła Claire z uśmiechem. – Przyjaźnicie się, prawda?

-Oczywiście – odparł anioł. – Kiedy będziesz mnie potrzebowała, po prostu się do mnie pomódl.

-W porządku. Dobranoc – odpowiedziała dziewczyna, a anioł zniknął.

Claire nie wiedziała, że Castiel nikogo nie odwiedził. Anioł czuwał nad nią podczas snu, analizując obecną sytuację. Czy dojdzie z Claire do porozumienia? Zdobędzie jej zaufanie? A może naczynie w postaci Jimmy'ego za bardzo ją przytłacza? Nie znał odpowiedzi na żadne z tych pytań i żywił cichą nadzieję, że nigdy ich nie pozna. Zauważył, że dziewczyna jest dość bystra, ale nadal potrzebuje czasu do pogodzenia się z losem. Castiel nie miał wyjścia – mógł skończyć także jako cherub wykazujący wzmożoną aktywność podczas Walentynek. Bycie aniołem stróżem to nie lada wyzwanie – ale też i zaszczyt. Ma się w rękach ludzkie życie, bardzo wiele warte dla losów Wszechświata, choć na pierwszy rzut oka tego nie widać. Trzeba koncentrować się na rzeczach istotnych, wszystko badać na bieżąco, nie przesadzać, dawać swobodę i nie wtrącać się zbytnio w życie podopiecznego. Oswojenie się z nowym zadaniem może długo potrwać. Niewielu ludzi poznało osobiście swojego anioła stróża. Po tym jednak, kiedy poprzednik Cassa zginął w walce, który niegdyś był nawet w jego garnizonie, poczuł, że jest teraz odpowiedzialny za Claire i to nie tylko z powodu naczynia. Uznał, że zapoznanie się z dziewczyną będzie uczciwe w stosunku do niej. Jednak nie tym Cass przejmował się teraz najbardziej. Obawiał się swojego rodzeństwa, słabego i zdolnego do czynów grożących ludzkości. Szczególnie Jonatana, który widocznie miał wielki plan do zrealizowania. Niebo jeszcze nigdy nie zostało ogarnięte takim niepokojem, obłąkańczym szaleństwem i chaosem jak na przestrzeni ostatnich kilku lat. Z czasem radio znacznie się uspokoiło i przycichło, prawdopodobnie manipulowane przez Jonatana. Jedynym wyjściem na spokój był powrót Boga.


	3. Chapter 3

Claire obudziła się jakiś czas później. Leniwie rozchyliła powieki i stwierdziła, że zrobiło się dość ciemno. Podniosła głowę znad poduszki, usiadła, przeczesała włosy dłonią i sprawdziła godzinę na budziku. 18:46. Mimo półtoragodzinnego snu nadal była zamroczona. Zamknęła oczy jeszcze na chwilę, aby oprzytomnieć. Wiedziała, że powinna siedzieć przy książkach i uczyć się algebry. A może zacząć wypracowanie o wojnie secesyjnej na wtorek? To by jej poszło szybko. Przecież nigdy nie miała z tym problemów. A z resztą, jest piątek wieczór. Normalne nastolatki szykują się teraz na imprezy. Ale Claire nie miała takich okazji - nawet ich nie chciała. Po weekendach szkoła pękała od plotek i dziwnych historii, kto z kim, gdzie, ile wypił i czego się tym razem naćpał. Claire Novak była naprawdę grzeczną dziewczyną (nie licząc podpalania za szkołą w pierwszej klasie i picia piwa z Tiną, co zdarzało się po dziś dzień). Poczucie buntu nigdy jej nie opanowało. Może to i lepiej?

A może to źle? Może w przyszłości nie będzie czego opowiadać? Chociaż…historia o ojcu opętanym przez anioła, który teraz stał się jej stróżem mogłaby utorować jej drogę do kariery. Albo raczej do wariatkowa. Choć gdyby przekształcić to w powieść, dodać parę wątków…bestseller murowany. Dlaczego jej to nie martwiło?

To znaczy, zajmowała sobie tym głowę, jednak oswoiła się z utratą ojca. Teraz jednak istniała mikroskopijnie większa szansa na jego powrót. Gdyby Cass mógł się chociaż na chwilę ulotnić…ale na razie nie mogła tego wymagać. Jeszcze nie teraz.

W końcu nieco oprzytomniała. W głowie przemknęła jej myśl, żeby zrobić sobie kawę, ale zastrzyk kofeiny o tej porze pozbawiłby ją snu co najmniej do 2:00 w nocy. A miała zamiar się wyspać. Szybko odrzuciła kołdrę i wstała, przeciągając się z cichym jękiem. Energia ponownie ją opuściła. Chciałaby normalnie funkcjonować, ale nie mogła.

Postanowiła, że dzisiaj nie będzie się już uczyć. Przecież nie można przesadzać, prawda? Weekendy są od odpoczynku, nawet w liceum. Nastolatkowie nie mają prawa się przemęczać. Oczywiście, nikt nie ma, ale uczniowie szczególnie. Jeszcze coś im się stanie z ośrodkiem w mózgu odpowiedzialnym za przyswajanie informacji.

Rzuciła się na fotel obrotowy, na ten sam, na którym miał już okazję siedzieć jej nowy anioł stróż. Wyszperała wśród stosu książek dzieło Stephena Kinga o tytule „Carrie" i otworzyła je w połowie, gdzie wczoraj skończyła czytać. Próbowała wgłębić się w treść lektury, jednak miała z tym pewne trudności. Poddała się po dwóch stronach, mimo że książka jej się podobała. Żeby czytać nie można być zmęczonym.

Zamknęła powieść i zakręciła się na krześle. Co chwilę odpływała w zadziwiające ją myśli, schowane tak głęboko jak piracki skarb. Nie panowała do końca nad swoją świadomością, której granice powoli zacierały się z podświadomością. Nawiedzały ją dziwne obrazy nie do opisania, aż zorientowała się, że zaraz zaśnie. Ale nie chciała spać. Jedyne, co jej pozostało, to pooglądać telewizję i zwalczyć sen. Albo zawołać stróża…chociaż to nie było chyba zbyt dobrym pomysłem. Znowu miałaby przy sobie nadopiekuńczy byt, którego trudno się pozbyć.

Claire zeszła na dół i rozłożyła się na kanapie. Włączyła telewizję i zaczęła skakać po kanałach. Zatrzymała się na wiadomościach – wypadek na drodze krajowej, nie żyją 2 osoby. Prezydent ma katar. Papież znowu zaskakuje. Jutro znowu ulewa. Niemcy świętują wygraną po Mundialu. Nic nowego.

Wyłączyła telewizor, który uśpił się z cichym pstryknięciem. Leżała leniwie przez jakiś czas, a następnie wróciła do swojego pokoju, włożyła słuchawki w uszy i słuchała muzyki z iPoda. Wygodnie ułożyła się na łóżku i sprawdziła godzinę – 19:02. Mama będzie za jakieś 3 godziny.

Przypomniała sobie o Facebooku, ale nie miała ochoty sprawdzać zaczepek oraz nowych zdjęć profilowych najpopularniejszych dziewcząt w jej szkole. Czasami zastanawiała się, po co założyła tam konto – chyba tylko po to, żeby rozmawiać z Tiną, Kate, a czasami z Willem. Tyle jej zupełnie wystarczyło.

Wiedziała, że introwertyzm to niewygodna przypadłość, ale nie przejmowała się nią. Muzyka, książki i filmy to równie dobrzy przyjaciele. Ciekawe, czy anioł stróż również?

Wyłączyła urządzenie i usiadła na brzegu łóżka. Castiel bacznie badał jej zachowanie. Zauważył, że dziewczyna jest bez energii i najzwyczajniej w świecie się nudzi. Wyczuwał, że chce się z nim zobaczyć, ale nie słyszał żadnej modlitwy. Claire tylko patrzyła się na plakat. Z czasem zaczęła mówić do siebie, śmiać się i robić dziwne ruchy. Czy to normalne u człowieka? Czy powinien interweniować?

„Castielu, czy możesz się pojawić? Nie wiem, co ze sobą zrobić" usłyszał anioł. Dziewczyna siedziała właśnie po turecku na podłodze, gdy zjawił się stróż.

-O co chodzi? – spytał uprzejmie. Zmaterializował się tuż za nią, przez co Claire podskoczyła.

-Zawsze musisz robić takie wejścia? – zawołała pretensjonalnie. Castiel przewrócił oczami.

-Czy coś się stało? – Cas nadal nie mógł wymazać z pamięci widoku agonalnych ruchów dziewczyny. Śmiała się jak obłąkana i machała rękami, jakby uderzył w nią piorun. Dwa razy. Zastanawiał się, czy każda nastolatka wpada w taki stan.

Claire chyba zauważyła wyraz zastanowienia na twarzy stróża i jego wzrok wbity centralnie w jej twarz.

-Czemu się tak na mnie gapisz? – zapytała zaniepokojona, marszcząc brwi.

Anioł ocknął się

-Nie gapię, tylko…odbieram przekazy od innych aniołów. Wybacz, ciężko się od tego oddzielić – tłumaczył się nienaturalnym tonem.

-W porządku… - odrzekła z wyraźnym podejrzeniem w głosie. – I co tam mówią?

-Jakieś głupoty o prorokach. Nic ważnego, naprawdę. – Machnął ręką. Zbyt teatralnie.

Claire odpuściła.

-Powtórzę więc. Czy coś się stało?

Dziewczyna wstała, odwróciła się do anioła i nieśmiało uśmiechnęła.

-Nie mam co ze sobą zrobić… - przyznała z zakłopotaniem na twarzy. - …ale okoliczności sprawiły, że mam nowego towarzysza.

Castiel kiwnął głową potwierdzająco. Jego spojrzenie stało się intensywniejsze, przez co Claire poczuła się niekomfortowo.

-Nie jestem tu do zabawiania cię – powiedział chłodno. Po chwili dotarło do niego, że nie powinien tak powiedzieć.

-Rozumiem – odrzekła zmieszana. – Masz na pewno ważniejsze sprawy. W Niebie jest bałagan do posprzątania, a…

-Nie, nie – przerwał stanowczo. – Jestem twoim stróżem. Mam być na każde zawołanie, dlatego się pojawiłem. – Zaprezentował się gestem rąk. – Chodzi mi tylko o to, żeby nie nadużywać tej opcji. W ogóle nie powinnaś wiedzieć, że jesteś moją podopieczną… - zakończył smętnie.

Claire wbiła wzrok w podłogę.

-Chciałam tylko, żebyśmy się zintegrowali. Ale masz rację, nie powinnam wiedzieć o twojej roli.

Oboje wyczuwali, że cała ta sytuacja staję się zbyt żałosna.

-O czym chcesz rozmawiać? – spytał Castiel, zdobywając się na łagodny uśmiech.

-No cóż…mam wiele pytań dotyczących aniołów – zaczęła Claire i usiadła po turecku na podłodze. Ku jej zdziwieniu, stróż zrobił to samo.

-Pytaj więc. Mam nadzieję, że są to takie tematy, na które wolno mi odpowiadać.

Nastolatka cicho zaśmiała się. Nabrała powietrza i zaczęła:

-Anioły, żeby chodzić po Ziemi, muszą mieć naczynie. A jak wygląda wasza prawdziwa postura?

Na twarzy Castiela zalśniło wyraźne zastanowienie.

-Prawdziwa forma aniołów może być dla ludzi dość szkaradna – zaczął. – Większość z nas ma żylaste, blade ciała, przez które widać mięśnie i żyły. Byty takie jak cherubiny (czyli amorki, czy jak to tam ludzie nazywają) są natomiast najbardziej podobne do ludzi. Z tego co wiem, mają po cztery palce, a nie pięć. Jakby to powiedzieć…każdy anioł ma kształt humanoidalny. Nasze szkielety muszą być mocniejsze i bardziej przysadziste ze względu na skrzydła. Mają naprawdę dużą powierzchnię w stosunku do reszty ciała, dlatego posiadamy niezgrabne, mocarne plecy. Nogi natomiast przypominają chude tyczki, mimo tego są silne. To samo dotyczy rąk. Każdy anioł ma nieco inny…rozmiar, ze względu na położenie w hierarchii. Serafiny osiągają wysokość zbliżoną do Chrysler Building, tak jak ja kiedyś…teraz moja postać jest jedynie wielkości tego domu. Chociaż nadal mam cztery zwierzęce twarze.

Dziewczyna wpatrywałaś się w oblicze Castiela ze zmrużonymi powiekami. Nie potrafiła wyobrazić sobie stworzenia opisywanego przez anioła. Stróż nie przejawiał żadnych nieludzkich cech, nie widziała nawet jego skrzydeł, a z szyi nie sterczały żadne inne głowy niż ta należąca do taty.

-A skrzydła cherubinów właśnie są o wiele mniejsze. Im anioł brzydszy, tym ma więcej Łaski – kontynuował z uśmiechem. - Działa ona jak pewnego rodzaju doping – rozwija mięśnie, wzmacnia skrzydła, dodaje wzrostu. Ale najważniejszą jej rolą jest dawać moce do zabijania demonów jedną dłonią czy uzdrawiania dotykiem. – Jego mina zrzedła.

Claire zrozumiała. Stracił swoją dawną Łaskę i bardzo tego żałował. A teraz musiał wysłuchiwać prawie pełnoletniej nastolatki, która nawet nie wiedziała, czy chce iść na studia. Współczuję ci Cas, współczuję.

Ale z drugiej strony, mógłbyś mi oddać tatę. Chociaż mama musiałaby się tłumaczyć ze zdjęć stojących na komodzie w przedpokoju – przedstawiały Claire, Amelię i Martina w rodzinnym uścisku.

Mama coraz częściej mówiła Claire, że niedługo może wziąć ślub z Martinem. To dobry gość, odpowiadała córka, tylko po prostu cholernie brakuje mi taty. Tak, wiem, skarbie też za nim tęsknię. Ale pora na ułożenie sobie życia od początku, nie sądzisz? Oczywiście mamo.

To zawsze brzmiało tak samo. Jakby Amelia już nie pamiętała o ojcu swojego dziecka. A może po prostu pragnęła go zapomnieć, bo miłość do niego ją niszczyła?

Po rocznym pobycie w szpitalu psychiatrycznym Amelia zasłużyła sobie na nowe życie, tak samo jak Claire po rocznym pobycie u cioci i cotygodniowych wizytach u psychologa.

Tamten okres w moim życiu już minął, powtarzała sobie. Jednak teraz miała wrażenie, że małe jego cząstki powracają. Tęsknota za ojcem jeszcze nigdy nie była tak silna – miała go w zasięgu ręki. Niestety wielka część Jimmy'ego nie była sobą, a zagubionym w ludzkim świecie aniołem z jego twarzą i prochowcem.

-Przykro mi, że tak skończyłeś – przyznała ze smutkiem w głosie.

-A mi nawet nie. – Łagodny uśmiech powrócił na jego twarz. Obdarzył Claire ciepłym spojrzeniem.

Dziewczyna odwdzięczyła się tym samym.


	4. Chapter 4

Poniedziałek nadszedł z taką szybkością, jaką nikt sobie tego nie życzył. Claire przerażona spędziła niedzielny wieczór z nosem w książkach, próbując coś zrozumieć bez wyczuwalnego skutku. Algebra była czarną magią. Matma była czarną magią.

Promienie rannego słońca obudziły dziewczynę parę minut przed irytującym dźwiękiem budzika. Przekręciła się zwinnie na drugą stronę i zasnęła ponownie na cztery minuty. Sen trwał tyle, co mrugnięcie oka. Budzik zaczął maltretować jej uszy. Claire nie miała wyboru – nowy tydzień czas zacząć.

Wstała, oporządziła się, zjadła śniadanie i wyszła z domu w ciągu 40 minut od pobudki. Miała dużo czasu na drogę do szkoły, więc odpuściła sobie jazdę autobusem, co robiła dość często. Nawet, jak zapowiadało się na ulewę.

„Cas, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko, bądź przy mnie przez cały ten dzień", pomodliła się błagalnie.

Na cichy szelest skrzydeł nie musiała długo czekać.

-Witaj, Claire – powitał ją głęboki, męski głos.

-Cześć, Cas – odparła z uśmiechem na twarzy. – Nikt cię nie zauważył? – pomyślała głośno, kiedy dostrzegła parę osób idących obojętnie po drugiej stronie drogi.

-Jestem widzialny i słyszalny tylko dla ciebie. Nie musisz się o nic martwić.

Kiwnęła głową z uznaniem. Nagle ją olśniło.

-Znasz się może na algebrze? – spytała, mrużąc oczy od rażącego słońca.

Castiel poczuł się całkowicie zbity z tropu. Zmarszczył brwi.

-Potrzebujesz, żeby ktoś ci ją wytłumaczył?

-Coś w tym stylu – mruknęła i przyspieszyła kroku. Lekki wiatr zdmuchnął grzywkę na jej czoło.

-O co chodzi, Claire? – spytał stanowczo i zastawił jej drogę własnym ciałem. Dziewczyna wydała stłumiony okrzyk zaskoczenia. Pomyślała, jak podejrzanie musiała wyglądać dla osób idących równoległym chodnikiem.

-Musisz mi ją dzisiaj tłumaczyć, tylko tyle.

-W porządku, ale kiedy i gdzie?

-Podczas testu z matmy, w klasie.

Anioł zdegustowany przechylił głowę w bok.

-Dziewczyno, to jest oszustwo! Niestety nie mogę ci pomóc. Mogłaś poprosić trochę wcześniej.

Claire nie podobały się słowa Castiela ani sposób, w jaki je wymówił. Musiała jednak przyznać mu rację.

-Mówisz tak, jakbyś zawsze robił wszystko uczciwie – powiedziała głosem obrażonej pięciolatki. – Daj spokój, nikt się nie dowie, a to polepszy moją sytuację z matmy! – dodała z goryczą.

Anioł podrapał się po głowie, choć wcale nie odczuwał takiej potrzeby.

-W porządku…ale to pierwszy i ostatni raz, rozumiesz? – rzekł ostrym tonem.

-Rozumiem – odparła Claire, głęboko kryjąc w duszy satysfakcję.

Cas pokręcił głową i zniknął niespodziewanie. Claire nieco to zaniepokoiło.

-Cas? – wyszeptała rozdrażniona. – Castiel, gdzie jesteś? – spytała normalnym głosem. – Tak się nie robi!

Castiel znalazł się w schludnym biurze, w którym jedynym kolorem wyposażenia był biały. Siedział na wygodnym fotelu, przed nowoczesnym biurkiem zasłanym papierami i przyborami do pisania. Na dywanie pod meblem znajdowały się wypalone plamy, zapewne po przeprowadzeniu jakichś rytuałów. Który idiota odprawia rytuały w gabinecie, pomyślał Cas z głupawym uśmiechem na ustach.

-Obawiam się, że mogę to być ja – odparł męski, dość wysoki głos, który dobiegał zza siedziska Castiela.

Anioł wzdrygnął się, kiedy usłyszał przełożonego. Wstał z fotela i odwrócił się w stronę Jonatana.

-Czemu zawdzięczam…zaproszenie? – spytał z ironią. Był wdzięczny Winchesterom, że go tego nauczyli.

Jonatan zaśmiała się krótko, kręcąc głową.

-Miłość do ludzi bardzo cię zmieniła, braciszku. Usiądź, proszę. – Nie była to prośba. Jonatan ruchem dłoni przygwoździł Castiela do krzesła i obrócił w stronę biurka. Chwilę później sam zajął swoje miejsce.

Stróż Claire patrzył na Jonatana wyczekująco.

-Spokojnie, kochany. Już przechodzę do rzeczy. – Śnieżnobiałe zęby zalśniły w blasku, jakie roztaczała świecąca kula na blacie sekretarzyka.

-Słucham.

Jonatan nabrał powietrza i zaczął mówić:

-Jak wiesz, w Niebie panuje teraz bałagan. Anioły, które podlegają teraz mnie, są gotowe na wszystko, aby poskładać nasz Dom do kupy. Niektóre przekazy ustne za czasów spisywania tablic przez Metatrona wspominają o tym, że 7 serafinów może uczynić Niebo wszechpotężnym wymiarem, zdolnym pochłonąć Czyściec, a nawet Piekło. Aby odzyskać dawną moc swojej Łaski, trzeba sprawić, aby podopieczny anioła stróża był dobry za życia i zasługiwał na Niebo. W teraźniejszej sytuacji to jedyne wyjście na wzmocnienie swojej pozycji. Jesteś ostatnim serafinem, którego przywołałem, ponieważ przewidziałem, ile czasu możesz mi zająć…

-Tyle, ile inni – odparł spokojnie Castiel.

Jonatan uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej. Cas musiał przyznać, że wybrał sobie przystojne naczynie. To był chyba jakiś prezenter wiadomości, bo już na pewno kiedyś widział tę twarz.

-Nie sądzę. Żeby przyspieszyć cały proces, musisz… - Pauza miała budować napięcie, ale Cas tylko przewrócił oczami. - …zabić Claire. Znam cię, Castiel. Całe nasze rodzeństwo cię zna. Wiemy o twojej słabości, jaką są ludzie. Ale tym razem chodzi o dobro całej planety! – Przełożony stał się nagle wielce podekscytowany. – Mamy szansę na stworzenie nowej jakości życia pośmiertnego! To będzie rewolucja wśród rewolucji wymiarów! Nie pozwolę, żebyś to zaprzepaścił – dokończył ze wściekłością.

-Rozumiem, bracie. Nie musisz się denerwować – odparł ze spokojem Castiel. – Od pewnego czasu mam inne priorytety.

-Bardzo się cieszę – odpowiedział usatysfakcjonowany. – A teraz wracaj do Claire. Dam ci znać, kiedy będziesz mógł ją zgładzić.

-Oczywiście. Do widzenia, bracie – powiedział Castiel z lekkim uśmiechem.

-Do zobaczenia – odparł Jonatan profesjonalnym tonem i zgłębił się w lekturze raportu.

Test z matmy zakończył się. Claire wyszła na korytarz szkolny wściekła i z zamiarem przyłożenia aniołowi w twarz. Zmiana nastroju przyjaciółki rzuciła się Tinie, która właśnie opuszczała sąsiednią salę biologiczną.

-Co jest, Klara? – zapytała łagodnie wyższa od Claire mulatka z kręconymi włosami do ramion. Wpatrywała się w profil dziewczyny wyjmującej rzeczy z szafki brązowymi oczami.

-Test z algebry. Zawaliłam – Drobna blondynka trzasnęła drzwiczkami i zatrzymała spojrzenie szarych oczu na twarzy Tiny.

Przyjaciółka uśmiechnęła się.

-Zawsze tak mówisz. A potem biegasz po całej szkole i krzyczysz, że dostałaś A+.

Claire westchnęła.

-Ale teraz ktoś, kto miał mi pomóc, wystawił mnie.

Tina otworzyła usta ze zdziwienia.

-Stuart…? – spytała z rozbawieniem. Po chwili zaczęła głośno chichotać. Większość uczniów kręcących się po korytarzu rzucało jej ukradkowe, pełne żenady spojrzenia.

-Ucisz się – warknęła Claire. – Ktoś, kogo imienia nie chcę wymieniać.

W tej chwili ujrzała Castiela stojącego tuż za Tiną. Pomachał jej, dlatego dziewczyna nabrała rumieńców ze złości.

-Cas… - warknęła.

-Cas? – spytała Tina tonem pełnym podejrzenia. – Znalazłaś nowego przyjaciela na stronie do odrabiania zadań domowych?

-To wujek, ma na imię Clarence – wypaliła Claire bez zastanowienia. Cas przewrócił oczami na wspomnienie o Meg.

-Macie nawet podobne imiona – zaśmiała się przyjaciółka. – Miał ci wysyłać SMS-y? To ciężko przechodzi nawet u starej Hill, która nie potrafi odblokować smartfona.

-Robiłam to u niej już nie raz. Trudno, może mu coś wyskoczyło! – Ostatnie zdanie powiedziała z naciskiem. Castiel pokiwał głową.

-Zdarza się dorosłym. – Tina wzruszyła ramionami, wzniecając swoje drobne loki do delikatnego ruchu.

-Szczególnie starszym. On ma chyba parę tysięcy lat – kontynuowała Claire z wyrzutem.

Tina przekrzywiła głowę. „Raczej parę milionów", wyszeptał Cas.

-Nie mów tak o nim. Na pewno chciał ci pomóc! – powiedziała dziewczyna z przekonaniem. Castiel zaczął kiwać głową z uznaniem.

Claire zauważyła zachowanie anioła. Dała za wygraną.

-Pewnie masz rację. – Na twarzy stróża zauważyła ulgę. – A teraz idź się przebierać na w-f, grubasie – zakończyła z uśmiechem.

-Dobrze, hobbicie – odparła Tina i zniknęła w tłumie. Castiel podszedł bliżej podopiecznej.

-Przepraszam, ale przełożony wezwał mnie bez ostrzeżenia.

-W porządku – mruknęła. – Co u niego słychać?

-Nie mój problem – odparł stróż. – Naprawdę tak źle poszło ci na tym teście…?

-Tak – rzekła ze smutkiem. – Ale to nie twoja wina, jak widać…mogłam się uczyć.

-Nie martw się. Nie mogło być aż tak źle. – Cas starał się uświadomić dziewczynie, że wcale nie jest głupia.

-No dobrze. Skoro ty tak mówisz… - ucięła i odwróciła się. Prawie wpadła na Stuarta.

-Witaj, Claire. A moża Klaro? – powiedział, opierając się łokciem o szafki. Na jego twarzy rozciągnął się szeroki uśmiech.

Dziewczyna przewróciła oczami.

-Cześć. Właśnie zastawiłeś mi drogę.

Młody chłopak wcale się tym nie przejął. Przeczesał tylko dłonią włosy o odcieniu nugatu i zaprezentował zielone tęczówki.

-Przykro mi, ale nie puszczę cię, dopóki nie dostanę wreszcie twojego numeru.

-Facebook ci nie wystarczy?

-A kiedy ostatnio tam byłaś? Rok temu?

Claire traciła cierpliwość. Po chwili zdobyła się na uśmiech.

-Jeśli dostaniesz numer, to dasz mi spokój na dzisiaj?

Oczy Stuarta zapłonęły.

-Oczywiście.

Claire, ku wielkiemu zdziwieniu Castiela, napisała numer na skrawku papieru i wręczyła go chłopakowi.

-Merci – powiedział z satysfakcją i przepuścił Claire.

Dziewczyna miała kontynuować drogę do klasy, ale tym razem to anioł zastawił jej drogę.

-Dałaś swój numer temu…palantowi? Nawet go dobrze nie znasz ani nawet nie lubisz, tak się nie ro…

-Gadasz jak mój ojciec – przerwała Claire z lekkim uśmiechem. – Kto powiedział, że to by numer?

Cas zaśmiał się, ale chwilę potem coś zakłuło go w środku. Muszę coś wymyślić, pomyślał.

Claire wpadła w objęcia Morfeusza koło północy. Wtedy Cas mógł spokojnie pomyśleć.

Nie mógł jej zabić. Nigdy. Wszystkich, tylko nie ją. Ani Winchesterów. I osób, którzy są dla nich ważni. I dla Claire też, oczywiście.

Dlaczego Jonatan, dlaczego? Nie muszę być serafinem, naprawdę. Daj mi łuk, mogę być tłustym cherubinem i swatać zakochanych przemocą prosto z Nieba.

Castiel był naprawdę zrozpaczony. Pierwszy raz w swoim długim życiu, liczącym parę milionów lat, przejął się czyimś życiem aż tak bardzo. Nawet o Winchesterów się tak nie martwił. Dean to na pewno co innego – to dorosły mężczyzna, który zawsze znajdzie wyjście. Teraz sam pewnie dałby radę uciec z Piekła. A Claire to tylko nastolatka, u której ma pewnego rodzaju dług. Niewinne istnienie ludzkie. Nikomu nie wadzi, może bardziej się przysłużyć światu niż go spodlić. A Castiel jej nie zabije. Nie, nie i jeszcze raz nie. Niech w Niebie panuje chaos. Nie można porządkować go odbieraniem życia dobrym ludziom. Na nią przyjdzie czas za parędziesiąt lat. On jej nie skrzywdzi.

Już prędzej sam odda za Claire życie.


	5. Chapter 5

Po kolejnym dniu spędzonym w szkole Castiel dziwił się, jak dobrze potrafi udawać, że nie myśli nad planem ratowania dziewczyny. Chodził za nią jak cień, słuchając rozmów z przyjaciółmi (dowiedział się od Willa, że Emma Krueger „straciła wianek" z Robbem Tylerem po meczu Buldogów z Rekinami), podpatrywał Claire na kartkówce z biologii (zdziwił się, że tak dobrze rozumie krzyżówki genetyczne) i pomógł jej skończyć budyń waniliowy na stołówce, chowając się pod stołem z kubeczkiem i łyżeczką w dłoniach. W drodze powrotnej Claire opowiadała mu o absurdach zawartych w „Cierpieniach młodego Wertera", a on tylko przytakiwał na wspomnienie głupoty bohatera. Potem powiedziała mu, że mama dzisiaj jedzie na delegację zaraz po 17 i nie będzie jej 5 dni, więc Castiel będzie musiał się z nią nudzić bardziej niż zwykle. Anioł nie skomentował, a nawet ucieszył się – to ułatwi jego plan.

Kiedy przyszli do domu, Claire usiadła przez telewizorem obok Amelii. Oglądały razem powtórkę jednego z wielu programów o zdrowym żywieniu. Cas postanowił, że czas ten wykorzysta na odwiedziny przyjaciół.

-A gdzie jest placek? – rzucił z pretensją Dean wyciągnięty na łóżku motelowym. Pociągał piwo, oglądając prawdopodobnie tę samą powtórkę programu o zdrowym żywieniu co Claire i Amelia. Zastanawiał się, po co tak utrudniać sobie kwestię jedzenia, skoro istniał placek?

-Skończył się – odparł Sam ze złośliwym uśmiechem, ładując zgrzewkę piwa do lodówki. Nagle poczuł wibrację w kieszeni. Kiedy wyjął telefon, nieco się zdziwił.

-Cas? – spytał zaniepokojony. – Wszystko w porządku?

Dean przyciszył telewizor i poruszył niespokojnie.

-Gdzie jesteście?

Sam przeczesał włosy dłonią.

-W naszym bunkrze.

Sam odwrócił się i stanął twarzą w twarz z aniołem.

-Witaj, Sam – powiedział Castiel, chowając telefon do kieszeni.

-Cześć…co cię tu sprowadza? – Głos Sama zabrzmiał zbyt podejrzliwie.

Dean wstał z łóżka.

-Porządkowanie skrzydlatych tyłków się skończyło? – spytał Dean z głupim uśmiechem. Kiedy dostał ostrzegawcze spojrzenie od Casa, grymas zniknął z jego twarzy. Wiedział aż za dobrze, że nie warto go denerwować.

-Dopiero się zaczęło. Ale mam do was zupełnie inną prośbę.

Dean podszedł do anioła i brata.

-Wal śmiało.

-Musicie zaopiekować się Claire.

Bracia spojrzeli na siebie niemal zszokowani, a potem obdarzyli Castiela tym samym zdezorientowanym spojrzeniem.

-T e? – powiedział spokojnie Dean. – A z jakiej to okazji?

Castiel przekrzywił głowę i głośno przełknął ślinę.

-Jestem jej aniołem stróżem…Cała ta sprawa jest dość skomplikowana, dlatego nie będę się męczył.

Dotknął dłońmi skroni braci. Wzdłuż ich kręgosłupów przeszły zimne prądy, a przed oczami przewijały się obrazy z biura Jonatana. Dreszcze skończyły się, gdy Castiel opuścił ręce.

Sam i Dean zdawali się być przestraszeni.

-Jesteś…aniołem stróżem? – wymamrotał Sam, nadal oszołomiony wizjami.

-Tak, ale to nie jest teraz najważniejsze – oparł coraz bardziej zniecierpliwiony Castiel. – Mogę na was liczyć?

-Oczywiście. – Dean wzruszył ramionami. – Kiedy możemy się jej spodziewać? – W jego głosie brzmiała niepewność, tak rzadka u starszego Winchestera.

-Dzisiaj wieczorem. Wypalę jej na żebrach enochiańskie pieczęcie, dlatego ciągle musimy być w kontakcie telefonicznym. W dodatku powinienem teraz zająć się zaklęciami ochronnymi bunkra… - mruknął. Anielskie ostrze wyślizgnęło się z jego rękawa i spoczęło w dłoni, chłodne i gotowe do użycia w służbie Claire.

-Pa, kochanie – powiedziała ciepło Amelia, całując czule Claire w policzek. – Uważaj na siebie.

-Dobrze, mamo. Kocham cię – odparła córka, ściskając matkę i uśmiechając się.

-Ja ciebie też.

Amelia uściskała Martina, który pocałował ją w usta i wyszeptał parę słów do ucha. Kobieta patrzyła mu w oczy dość długo, aż w końcu niemo poruszyła wargami. Claire przewróciła oczami i zaczęła wpatrywać w białe chmury sunące po niebie. Gdy Amelia mijała córkę w drzwiach, cmoknęła ją w policzek i zniknęła za drzwiami, dzierżąc w dłoni uchwyt walizki. Samochód służbowy czekał przed domem.

Martin spojrzał na Claire swoimi niebieskimi oczami i zmierzwił jej grzywkę. Nie przepadała za tym.

-Na pewno nie zostać z tobą, mała? – zapytał troskliwie. - Ted zastąpi mnie w pracy, kiedy będziesz mnie potrzebowała.

-Dam sobie radę, Martin – odparła Claire. – Ale dziękuję. – dodała z uprzejmością.

Mężczyzna spojrzał na dziewczynę z uśmiechem.

-Jesteś już duża. Będzie dobrze. Ale kiedy…

-Będę czegoś potrzebowała, to mam dzwonić. Zrozumiałam, kapitanie.

-Świetnie.

Przytulili się na pożegnanie, a wkrótce także Martin opuścił dom.

Claire odeszła od drzwi i zobaczyła Castiela. Po jego twarzy spływały łzy. Dziewczyna zbaraniała.

-Cas, wszystko w porządku? – Podbiegła przerażona do anioła.

-To nie ja. To Jimmy…miał przebłysk świadomości – odparł Castiel, szlochając.

Claire nie wahała się długo i przytuliła stróża. Wiedziała, że w ten sposób wreszcie zbliży się do ojca.

-Widziałeś mamę i Martina, prawda? – zapytała z troską.

-Tak – powiedział anioł. – Powinienem od razu stąd zniknąć i poczekać ze względu na Jimmy'ego. Wybacz Jimmy…uspokój się już. To moja wina, cichutko… - szeptał stróż. Jego naczynie wkrótce przestało wylewać litry łez i nieco się uciszyło.

-Często ma te…przebłyski? – spytała Claire z niepokojem, odsuwając się od Castiela. -Ostatni był jakiś rok temu, gdy… - Cas przypomniał sobie noc z April i uznał, że nie warto dzielić się nim z Claire. – Już nie pamiętam – skłamał. – Ale nie cieszył się zbytnio. -Rozumiem – odpowiedziała dziewczyna ze smutkiem.

-To dzieje się w najmniej właściwych momentach – przyznał anioł, drapiąc się po potylicy. – To typowe. Kiedy coś bardzo wstrząsa aniołem, dociera to do naczynia i wtedy odzyskuje świadomość. Widzi to przez mgłę, ale przeżywa normalnie.

-Poruszyłeś się widokiem Martina i mamy…? – dziewczyna zapytała ze zdziwieniem.

-Przejąłem się Jimmym i wyłapał to – przyznał Cas nieco zmieszany. – Ale chyba już doszedł do siebie. – Na jego twarz wpełzł lekki uśmiech.

Claire westchnęła.

-W porządku…tata zawsze był wrażliwy.

Stali w ciszy przez chwilę.

-Claire, idź na górę i spakuj się na parę dni… - zaczął Castiel powoli.

Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego z wyrzutem.

-Po co? – zapytała przerażona.

-Musisz wyjechać do Winchesterów. Pewien demon chce się ze mną uporać. Ze wzajemnością… Nie chcę cię na nic narażać. Kiedy będziesz u braci, poczuję się spokojniejszy.

-Ale ja nie! – krzyknęła ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. – Jesteś moim aniołem stróżem i masz zawsze przy mnie być…

-Ale tym razem to mogłoby cię tylko narazić! – uciął stanowczo. – Winchesterowie mają bunkier dostosowany do obrony przed demonami i innymi bestiami. Będziesz tam bezpieczniejsza niż ze mną, gwarantuję ci.

Bez ostrzeżenia chwycił ja za ramię. Poczuła bolesne mrowienie na żebrach. Pisnęła wystraszona.

-Co to ma być!? – wrzasnęła oszołomiona.

-Pieczęcie przeciwko…demonom – odparł Cas. Demonom, które mają skrzydła i grzeją fotele tam na górze.

Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego z odrazą. Energicznie potrząsnęła głową.

-W porządku, pojadę do Winchesterów. Ale jak wytłumaczę moją nieobecność w szkole?

Anioł wyszczerzył zęby.

-Ci bracia są stworzeni do fałszerstwa.

Dean odchrząknął, rozgrzał struny głosowe długim pociągnięciem z butelki whisky i przyłożył telefon do ucha.

Po trzech sygnałach odebrała młoda kobieta.

-Kelly Gavin, słucham?

Dean uśmiechnął się do siebie.

-Pani Gavin? Tu dziadek Claire Novak, George Slayton – zaczął ochrypłym głosem. Dla wzmocnienia efektu ponownie przepłukał gardło whisky.

-Dobry wieczór, czy coś się stało? – spytała zatroskana

-Tak. Claire, bidulka, ma zatrucie pokarmowe…nie będzie w stanie chodzić do szkoły do końca tego tygodnia

Claire pacnęła się otwartą dłonią w czoło.

-Och, rozumiem. A jest tam może pani Amelia?

-Niestety nie. Córka wyjechała na wyjazd służbowy.

Po drugiej stronie słychać było ciche westchnienie.

-Cóż, w porządku. Usprawiedliwię ją – W jej głosie słychać było uśmiech.

-Dziękuję ślicznie. Dobrej nocy – rzekł Dean z satysfakcją.

-Dobranoc – odpowiedziała pani Gavin. – Niech pan przekaże Claire, że życzę jej dużo zdrowia.

-Oczywiście – zakończył Winchester.

Dean rozłączył się i schował telefon do kieszeni. Na twarzy dziewczyny malował się niesmak.

-Bidulka ma zatrucie pokarmowe? Naprawdę? – powiedziała zażenowana.

Starszy Winchester odwrócił się w stronę Claire.

-Ciesz się, że nie zachorowałaś na…

-Dean, wystarczy – przerwał Sam. – Mogłeś powiedzieć, że ma grypę.

-Wtedy musiałaby teoretycznie siedzieć w domu dwa tygodnie, a kiedy mama by ją przyłapała na wagarach, to nie byłoby wesoło – powiedział Dean.

-A przeziębienie?

-Objawy nie następują tak szybko. A w dodatku, co drugi dzieciak chodzi zakatarzony do szkoły i nic mu się nie dzieje.

-Od kiedy jesteś lekarzem, Dean? – zapytał młodszy brat ze złośliwym uśmiechem.

-Od kiedy wycierałem ci smarki, zanim nauczyłem się płynnie czy…

-Wystarczy – przerwała Claire. – Najważniejsze, że mam usprawiedliwienie, prawda?

-Prawda – odpowiedzieli chórem bracia.

Claire wciągnęła więcej powietrza.

-Powiedzcie mi…czemu Castiel nie może przebywać w bunkrze?

Sam odchrząknął.

-Są tutaj zaklęcia chroniące przed aniołami…w przeszłości mieliśmy z nimi spore problemy.

-Z Castielem też?

Dean zobaczył przed oczami Casa zbroczonego we krwi, ogłaszającego się Bogiem.

-Tylko nieznaczne – odparł starszy Winchester z uśmiechem.


	6. Chapter 6

Castiel opuścił Claire pełen obaw, jednak nieco spokojniejszy. W bunkrze chronionym rozmaitymi pieczęciami dziewczyna była bezpieczna.

Właśnie miał udac się na spotkanie z serafinem o imieniu Barnaba, kiedy zamiast do lasu, został przeniesiony do obskurnej hali.

Podłoga pokryta była brudnymi kałużami, na które padało słabe światło wślizgujące się przez sufit. Blaszane ściany pokryte grubą rdzą, tajemnicze rury wystające zewsząd i zapach zgnilizny nie wróżył nic dobrego.

Castiel rozejrzał się dokładniej dookoła. Tuż za nim, przy ścianie wschodniej, stał zaparkowany duży, stary samochód, przeżywający lata świetności co najmniej ćwierć wieku temu. Wokół niego rozrzucone zostały narzędzia, a na ścianach wisiały dziwne przyrządy, których Cas nie widział nawet w warsztacie Bobby'ego. Zastanawiał się nad przeznaczeniem hangaru, ale także nad tym, dlaczego tutaj trafił.

Spojrzał na wprost, na sylwetkę wyłaniającą się z mroku. Twarz przybysza oświetlały słabe refleksy promieni słonecznych przedzierające się przez sklepienie. Mężczyzna wpatrywał się w Castiela ze złośliwym uśmiechem na ustach.

-Karim…? - Stróż nie ukrywał przerażenia, spoglądając na oszpeconą twarz anioła. Długa, obszerna blizna ciągnęła się od lewej skroni, przechodziła tuż pod uszkodzonym okiem, przecinała zniekształconą górną wargę, kończąc się po prawej stronie żuchwy. Była to pamiątka po ostrzu Gabriela, któremu Karim zapragnął odebrać archanielską Łaskę. Wtrącono go do lochów niebiańskiego więzienia na wieczność, widocznie jednak nowy przełożony Nieba uznał, że zbir może się przydać do wymierzania kar.

-Owszem, bracie – odparł ochrypłym, nieprzyjemnym głosem, nadal przybliżając się do Castiela. – Powinienem ci odebrać Łaskę Theo, jednak Jonatan przysłał mnie tu w innym celu.

-Jakim? – spytał Cas. Starał się, aby jego głos nie drżał. Anielskie ostrze już spoczywało w jego prawej dłoni.

-W celu rozprawienia się z tobą – zaśmiał się upiornie Karim.

Castiel miał ochotę upuścić miecz, ale zdał sobie z czegoś sprawę.

-Jeżeli mnie zabijesz, to Niebo nie pochłonie Czyśćca i Piekła, bo będzie im brakować siódmego serafina.

Karim roześmiał się na dobre.

-Nagrodą za zabicie cię jest otrzymanie twojej serafinowej Łaski – odparł Karim.

Castiel stał sparaliżowany, kiedy Karim rzucił się na niego ze swoim ostrzem.

Brat przeciął mu skórę na piersi, ale Cas odepchnął rękę Karima i wbił miecz w jego nadgarstek. Anioł krzyknął z bólu i upuścił ostrze, które znalazło się obok nogi Castiela. Szybko kopnął je daleko w tył i przyłożył Karimowi z pięści. Brat przewrócił się na plecy, a kiedy Cas zbliżył się do niego, wykorzystał całą swoją siłę i podciął stróża. Castiel wylądował na plecach z głośnym hukiem, a Karim podniósł się na klęczki, głośno przeklinając. Zamierzał zbliżyć się do swojego ostrza, ale zauważył stojącego pewnie Castiela,. Dźwignął się z trudem. Stróż natychmiast rzucił się na brata, ale Karim wyczuł jego ruch i przyłożył mu w twarz, dzięki czemu atak ostrzem ograniczył się do przecięcia na obojczyku. Ponownie uderzył Casa w nos, z którego rozbryzgnęła krew. Stróż zatoczył się do tyłu i poślizgnął na kałuży, znowu przewracając się na plecy.

Świat wokół niego wirował i z trudem przekręcił się na bok. Karim wreszcie dobył swego miecza, a następnie kopnął Castiela w brzuch. Brat szarpnął go za nogę i pociągnął do siebie, przez co Karim również wylądował w kałuży. Castiel dźgał go na oślep – po łydkach, udach, może nawet brzuchu. Karim zdołał usiąść i już chciał umieścić swoje ostrze w policzku Casa, jednak ten odzyskał władzę nad sobą i wbił miecz w przedramię brata.

Krzyczał, kiedy Castiel przekręcał ostrze w jego ranie i rozpaczliwie próbował włożyć mu miecz między żebra. Udało mu się, jednak w tym samym momencie Castiel wbił ostrze w serce Karima. Gasnąca Łaska zaświeciła w jego oczach, a po chwili całkowicie się ulotniła.

Castiel dyszał ciężko, siedząc okrakiem na zwłokach Karima. Wstał z trudem i wyjął ostrze, które utkwiło mu między dwoma ostatnimi żebrami po prawej stronie. Postanowił je zachować, jako trofeum zabójcy jednego ze zdrajców.

Wiedział, że teraz jest na celowniku Jonatana. Pewnie próbowali namierzyć Claire, ale nie dało to pozytywnych skutków.

Tylko przez Castiela na wolność mogli trafić najwięksi przestępcy wśród aniołów, które zajmowały teraz anielskie lochy. Musiał jakoś temu zapobiec.

Ponownie znalazł się w miejscu, w którym nie miał ochoty teraz przebywać. Biuro Jonatana, z nowym dywanem i jeszcze nowszym garniturem przełożonego lśniło nieskazitelnością. Jonatan wzdrygnął się, gdy ujrzał Castiela upapranego we krwi i brudzie z kałuży, siedzącego na białym fotelu.

-Pozwól, że cię nieco oczyszczę – mruknął zdegustowany. Dotknął czoła Castiela, a bród i wszystkie obrażenia zniknęły z cichym sykiem.

-Dziękuję – odparł niemal szeptem.

Jonatan otrzepał dłonie i udał się na swój fotel za czystym biurkiem. Pochylił się do Castiela i zaczął:

-Przykro mi, że zabiłeś mojego ulubionego więźnia.

-Przykro mi, że nasłałeś na mnie owego więźnia.

Jonatan spuścił głowę i pokręcił nią powoli.

-Ty nic nie rozumiesz! Zawsze są z tobą problemy! Jakim cudem ty jeszcze żyjesz, co? Tata cię wskrzeszał tylko dlatego, że nie mógł z tobą wytrzymać, czy jak?

-Nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego jeszcze żyję. Ale widocznie mam zadanie do wykonania.

-Tak? Ciekawe, jakie? Oprócz tego, które sam ci dałem – czekaj na mój rozkaz.

Cas wzruszył ramionami.

-Bóg stworzył nas, żebyśmy służyli ludziom, a nie innym aniołom, które mają manię wielkości. Zostałem aniołem stróżem, więc robię wszystko, aby ochronić podopieczną. Jest człowiekiem, dlatego jej służę. Wszyscy zapomnieli, że Niebo jest miejscem dla aniołów oraz ludzi, którzy za życia byli dobrzy i w pełni na nie zasłużyli. Anioły mają się opiekować niższą rasą, całą Ziemią, a nie robić karierę pod nieobecność Ojca.

Jonatan pokiwał teatralnie głową.

-Wzruszające. Jednak Ojciec chyba zapomniał, że jest Ojcem i zostawił swoje dzieci. Te w Niebie i te na Ziemi. Dlatego sami musimy sobie poradzić. Doskonale znasz naszą anielską naturę – musimy być komuś podporządkowani, bo inaczej zwariujemy. Dlatego ty byłeś liderem, raz nawet ogłosiłeś się Bogiem, bo już nie odczuwałeś tej potrzeby…i zwariowałeś. Teraz ja również nie potrzebuję być podporządkowany. – Wyciągnął nogi na blat biurka. – Więc szaleję – powiedział z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach.

Castiel delikatnie rozchylił wargi i zmarszczył brwi.

-Dlaczego sam mnie nie zabijesz?

-To by źle wpłynęło na moją reputację. W dodatku, nie potrzebuję twojej Łaski, gdyż mam swoją. Mogłaby się przydać innym, bardziej posłusznym.

-A wypuszczanie najgorszych więźniów już tego nie pogarsza twojej sytuacji?

-Nie, ponieważ reszta aniołów naprawdę chce nowego Nieba i przekłada porządkowanie go ponad jedno marne istnienie ludzkie i paru zbirów na wolności, których można zamknąć z powrotem. Oraz – Uniósł palec wskazujący w górę. – jednego wyjątkowo upartego anioła. Straciłeś poparcie, Castiel. Dzięki jednej, magicznej sztuczce.

-Zrobiłeś wszystkim aniołom pranie mózgu…? – Cas nie potrafił pogodzić się z tą informacją.

-Nie nazwałbym tego tak. Pozmieniałem im nieco częstotliwość w „radyjkach", żeby słuchały tylko jednej słusznej stacji. – Pokazał na swoją głowę. – Wystarczyło przeszukać dogłębnie anielską bibliotekę i znaleźć księgę o „kodowaniu" aniołów. Wyłapanie z kwiecistych staroenochiaśkich opisów instrukcji było trudne, ale udało się. Księga leży w bezpiecznym miejscu, a nowy dywan po dziurze wypalonej przez rytuał spisuje się znakomicie. Dziwię się, że nikt wcześniej nie wpadł na przekopanie archiwów – zaśmiał się Jonatan.

-Dlaczego mnie nie…przeprogramowałeś?

-Bo uwielbiam się z tobą droczyć! – roześmiał się na dobre. – Wiedziałem, że z tobą zawsze jest zabawa. Chciałem więc sprawdzić, czy naprawdę masz taka buntowniczą naturę, o której krąży tyle legend. Okazało się, że tak. Przejdźmy więc do sedna – powiedział, już się nie śmiejąc. – Pójdę ci nieco na rękę, co ty na to? Nie musisz zabijać Claire, a tylko dać jej umrzeć. Śmierć będzie bezbolesna i szybka. A ty odzyskasz swoją Łaskę, odwołam wszystkie rozkazy dotyczące zgładzenia cię i Niebo wreszcie stanie się lepszym miejscem godnym przyjęcia Ojca. Może wreszcie będzie chciał wrócić, nie sądzisz? Do nowego i lepszego Nieba?

Wracając do umowy…jeśli nie pozwolisz Claire umrzeć, zginie w wielkich męczarniach i zadbam, by trafiła w najgorsze czeluści Piekła. To samo może się przypadkiem stać Winchesterom, Amelii, jej narzeczonemu, przyjaciołom Claire…a może nawet i Jimmy'emu, bo jest jeszcze parę wolnych naczyń dla ciebie. A ty przejdziesz najmocniejszą metamorfozę wśród anielskich zastępów i będziesz wykonywał rozkazy Nieba bez mrugnięcia okiem, rozumiesz? – zakończył Jonatan głosem wypełnionym chłodem, wpatrując się w twarz brata spode łba.

-Nie – odparł niespodziewanie. – Jak chcecie namierzyć Claire?

-Naprawdę tracisz formę – powiedział Jonatan rozbawiony na nowo. – Ostatni raz widziano cię z nią w pobliżu pewnego bunkra, gdzie przeteleportowałeś się z nią wczesnym wieczorem. Niestety nie możemy tam przebywać, ze względu na enochiańskie pieczęcie, ale moi szpiedzy cierpliwie czekają na dziewczynę. Teraz już rozumiesz, braciszku?

-Rozumiem – odparł Castiel cicho.

-Świetnie – mruknął Jonatan i pstryknął palcami.

Castiel znowu stał przed bunkrem.


	7. Chapter 7

Anioł ze zmartwieniem spojrzał na drzwi schronu. Postanowił działać od razu. Jednak ktoś ponownie mu przeszkodził.

-Nad czym tak myślisz, Castiel? – zapytał łagodny, niski głos.

Stróż odwrócił się do przybysza, z ostrzem gotowym do walki.

- Nie zbliżaj się, albo stracisz życie – warknął.

Czarny mężczyzna w niebieskiej koszuli i ciemnych spodniach roześmiał się.

-Widzę, że wracasz od Jonatana. Nie musisz się mnie obawiać, bracie. Na mnie jego zabiegi nie podziałały.

Castiel nadal nieufnie przyglądał się gościowi. Jednak w jego oczach iskrzyło się dobro, tak rzadko dzisiaj spotykane u aniołów.

Stróż opuścił miecz, ale nadal mocno ściskał go w dłoni.

-Jak mogło na ciebie nie podziałać?

-Chyba dlatego, że jestem serafinem – odparł Barnaba, rozkładając ręce w geście niewiedzy. – Widocznie Jonatan nie odczytał małego druczku na dole strony, w którym tkwił haczyk o anielskiej hierarchii.

Castiel pokiwał głową. Ostrze schowało się w rękawie płaszcza.

-Przenieśmy się do lasu, dobrze? – zapytał Castiel, niespokojnie rozglądając się dookoła.

-Oczywiście.

Znaleźli się w dzikiej puszczy, gdzieś na terenie Yellowstone.

-Czy twój podopieczny jeszcze żyje? – Stróż od razu przeszedł do rzeczy, bo nie lubił owijania w bawełnę.

Barnaba skrzyżował ręce na piersi i uśmiechnął się.

-Nie. Był nim stary ateista, który zszedł w łóżku ze swoją dwa razy młodszą sekretarką. Zupełnie nie interesował się aniołem stróżem, więc uznałem, że mogę po raz pierwszy przysłużyć się Niebu…i odzyskać resztę Łaski. Ale ty nie masz ochoty, prawda?

-Prawda. – Miał na uwadze, że Barnaba był jedynym wiernym mu żołnierzem, tolerującym ludzkość bardziej niż pozostali aniołowie. Mógł go nazwać swoją prawą ręką.

Przyjaciel wpatrywał się Castiela łagodnie, ale wyczekująco.

-Moją podopieczną jest córka mojego naczynia. Ona też mogła nim być, jednak jej ojciec na to nie pozwolił i…oto, co spotkało Jimmy'ego. – Zaprezentował się ruchem rąk. – Ujawniłem się jej, co teraz uważam za wielki błąd, ale nadal myślę, że to było uczciwe posunięcie. Obiecałem sobie, że nie pozwolę jej umrzeć. Jeśli kiedykolwiek opuściłbym Jimmy'ego, nie chciałbym wiedzieć, co myślałby o mnie...i jakby zaakceptował odejście jedynej córki.

Barnaba kiwał głową ze zrozumieniem.

-Castiel. Anioł, który umiłował ludzi. Jestem pod wrażeniem – rzekł brat z uznaniem. Nie brzmiało to ironicznie. –Jednakże musisz się pospieszyć i lepiej chronić dziewczynę. Masz już jakiś plan działania?

-Tak, ale zaryzykuję i poczekam jeszcze trochę – odpowiedział stróż i kopnął szyszkę obok lewego buta.

Barnaba zatrzymał szyszkę swoim butem.

-Jaki jest ten plan? – Barnaba mówił z coraz większą podejrzliwością w głosie.

Castiel wyprostował się i zaczął mówić.

Kiedy kończył ostatnie zdanie, Barnaba zaczął szybko kręcić głową.

-Nie, bracie, to jest szaleństwo! – krzyknął, gwałtownie wymachując rękami. – Jaką masz gwarancję, że nie zostaniesz wyrolowany?

-Masz rację – odparł bezbarwnie anioł. – Nie mam żadnej gwarancji, a pomysł jest samobójczy. Jednak zapewni to chociaż trochę spokojnego życia dla Claire.

Barnaba chodził niespokojnie, deptając liście i gałęzie.

-To twoja sprawa – zaczął gniewnie. – Ale jeśli chciałeś usłyszeć moją opinię, oto ona: jesteś nienormalny.

-Wiem – odpowiedział Castiel bezbarwnie. Następnie odleciał do Paryża, aby podziwiać wieżę Eiffla.

Ciszę w bunkrze przerwał refren piosenki „Counting Stars". Claire podniosła telefon do ucha.

-Halo? – zaczęła niepewnie.

-Claire? Gdzie jesteś? Dobijam się do ciebie już dobre 10 minut! – mówił Martin pretensjonalnie. Dostała gęsiej skórki.

-Nocuję u koleżanki – odparła Claire. Dean siedzący przy laptopie spojrzał na nią z ukosa.

Cisza po drugiej stronie była nie do zniesienia. Będzie ostro, pomyślała. Ale Martin tylko się zaśmiał.

-Mama nie wie, prawda? – spytał rozbawiony.

-Pewnie, że nie – prychnęła dziewczyna. Może rozmowa nie będzie aż tak przejmująca.

-Mogłaś przynajmniej mi powiedzieć…nie pisnąłbym ani słowa i nie musiałbym się zamartwiać – odrzekł Martin lekko zawiedziony. –Wracasz jutro, prawda?

-Yy…tak

-W porządku. Będę u ciebie jutro o 15 i trochę pomogę ci posprzątać dom przed przyjazdem mamy, co ty na to?

Dziewczyna nerwowo przełknęła ślinę.

-Świetnie – odparła Claire z udawaną radością. –Do jutra.

-Do jutra, mała. Nie zmaluj czegoś głupiego, jasne? – Claire mogła wyczuć po jego głosie, że grozi jej palcem.

-Pewnie.

Claire rozłączyła się i schowała twarz w dłoniach.

-Twoja przyjaciółka Samantha wyszła na zakupy – zaśmiał się Dean.

Dziewczyna obdarzyła go morderczym spojrzeniem.

-Jutro Martin chce przyjść i pomóc mi posprzątać dom – wydukała z przerażeniem.

Dean wytrzeszczył oczy i wstał.

-Cholera! – przeklął głośno. – A Cas lata sobie nie wiadomo gdzie!

Nastolatka zmarszczyła brwi. Podobno miał rozprawiać się z jakimś demonem, a nie wykorzystywać czas wolny.

W bunkrze panowała cisza gorsza, niż podczas wyczekiwania na odpowiedź Martina. Zbadała wzrokiem pochyloną sylwetkę Deana. Prawdopodobnie coś ukrywał, dlatego zadała pytanie na temat stróża.

-Mówiliście, że kiedyś mieliście pewne problemy z aniołami…Cas na pewno zawsze był grzeczny?

Dean spojrzał Claire zdziwiony.

-Pewnie – odparł, zbyt teatralnie wzruszając ramionami. – Na początku był tylko…nieco nieprzystosowany do ludzkich obyczajów. Ale idzie mu coraz lepiej – powiedział z uśmiechem. – Cas oddał cię nam w opiekę, bo nie chciał cię narażać. To dla niego typowe, uwierz mi. Znikanie, aby chronić innych… - dodał melancholijnie, wbijając wzrok w ziemię.

Claire zmarszczyła brwi.

-Zdarzało mu się to częściej?

-Oj, tak – odpowiedział Dean, energicznie potwierdzając słowa kiwaniem głowy. – Ale zawsze dobrze się kończyło. Czemu teraz miałoby być inaczej?

-Słyszałam, że jego Łaska jest bardzo osłabiona… - przyznała i zgarbiła się. Kosmyk jasnych włosów musnął jej ramię i delikatnie opadł na prawy policzek.

Dean stanął prosto. Jego twarz przybrała poważniejszy wyraz.

-On jest silniejszy, niż ci się wydaje – rzekł z pewnością w głosie. – I nie chodzi tylko o jego Łaskę. Byłby zdolny zrobić dla ciebie wszystko. – Spojrzał na nią znacząco. – Oddałby dla ciebie swoje życie, innych aniołów, a nawet wysadziłby w powietrze całe Niebo.

Claire westchnęła ciężko.

-To wspaniałe, ale niech uważa. Nadal siedzi w moim tacie.

-Do zobaczenia, Claire – powiedział Martin, mrużąc oczy i uśmiechając się ciepło do dziewczyny.

-Cześć – odparła, ściskając w ręku miotłę i brudną szmatkę.

Drzwi trzasnęły za Martinem. Dziewczyna oparła się o nie i wypuściła z ulgą powietrze z płuc.

Ledwo zdążyła ukryć fakt, że brat Veroniki o imieniu Sam wcale nie ma 19-stu lat, a Impala to nie mercedes. Dziwiła się, że czterdziestoparuletni gość nie umie poznać marki samochodu.

Sam po chwili zjawił się w domu. Wziął torbę dziewczyny i zaniósł do bagażnika Impali.

Claire wyszła z budynku, niosąc w dłoni cienką siatkę wypełnioną rzeczami, które wcześniej zapomniała ze sobą wziąć. Cicho modliła się, żeby reklamówka nie pękła, ale niestety lichy materiał nie wytrzymał.

Zawartość w postaci paru tubek z kremami, dodatkowym swetrem i kabelkiem od iPoda wylądowały obok lewego tylnego koła samochodu. Claire, przeklinając, schyliła się i zaczęła zbierać przedmioty, niektóre oddalone o parę metrów, a Sam zamykał na klucz drzwi od domu.

Nagle silnik zawarczał. Dziewczyna poczuła, jak serce podskakuje jej do gardła. Sam zdezorientowany zaczął biec i krzyczeć, żeby uciekła na bok, ale jego słowa były oddalone i niewyraźne. Wydawało jej się, że czas na chwilę się zatrzymał, mimo to Impala sunęła ku niej z zawrotną szybkością. Tylne światła płynęły w powietrzu, przybliżając się do dziewczyny. Zdążyła jedynie wyprostować nogi w kolanach, zanim zimny, czarny bagażnik sprawił, iż przeleciała parę metrów w powietrzu.

-Mocny wstrząs mózgu, pęknięta potylica, kręgi szyjne naruszone, liczne potłuczenia, złamane dwa żebra i wybity łokieć – powiedział poważnym tonem dr William Bowman, patrząc ze współczuciem na małą istotę w kołnierzu i niemal całym ciałem pokrytym siniakami. – Na szczęście tomografia nie wykazała żadnych obrzęków i krwiaków.

Amelia wydmuchała nos i zgniotła chusteczkę w dłoniach. Dowiedziała się o wypadku cztery godziny temu i natychmiast udała się na lotnisko, by jak najszybciej dotrzeć do szpitalu w Pontiac.

Claire spała. Pewnie dzięki morfinie. Wyglądała jak kukiełka, na której małe dziecko testowało nowe farbki. Cienka kołdra powoli podnosiła się i opadała, a pod nosem wciąż widoczna była niedomyta stróżka krwi. Brązowa kreseczka sprawiła, że w oczach Amelii na nowo pojawiły się łzy.

Doktor Bowman, starszy, łysiejący mężczyzna o łagodnej twarzy i mocnej budowie, obdarzył Amelię ciepłym uśmiechem, po czym opuścił pomieszczenie.

-Gdybyś to mógł zobaczyć, Jim – szepnęła, pociągając nosem.

Mógł. Castiel zdecydował się na krótki przebłysk. Anioł poczuł, jak Jimmy'emu brakuje tchu i oczy robią się wilgotne, kiedy niewidzialny wpatrywał się w córkę z kąta sali. Potem Castiel zagłuszył jego świadomość, ponieważ Jim za chwilę mógł zacząć się awanturować. Stróż zauważył, że Jimmy'ego spotykają ostatnio same przykrości.

Jonatan, pomyślał po krótkiej chwili. Nie wierzę, że jestem spokrewniony z takim sadystą. Plan nie może już czekać. Ale najpierw trzeba coś komuś wyjaśnić.

Amelia podskoczyła, kiedy Castiel w ciele jej męża położył dłoń na jej ramieniu. Spojrzała na niego z rozwartymi ustami, które właśnie miały wylać potok pytań. Anioł nie pozwolił kobiecie mówić.

Dotknął jedynie jej skroni, by przelać Amelii wszystkie potrzebne wyjaśnienia. Kiedy skończył, żona Jimmy'ego jęknęła cicho i złapała się za głowę. Jej oddech przyspieszył, a Cas mógł przysiąc, że słyszy kołatanie jej serca. W oczach kobiety dostrzegł wściekłość.

-Ty skurczysynu – warknęła. Castiel spuścił głowę. – Nie wiesz chyba, co to znaczy być stróżem.

-Wszystko będzie dobrze – wyszeptał, puszczając zgryźliwą uwagę kobiety mimo uszu. – Obiecuję. Choćbym sam miał zginąć.

Zniknął. Zrozpaczona matka gorzko zapłakała.


	8. Chapter 8

Liczył na to, że spotkanie dojdzie do skutku. A także, że jego wynik będzie pozytywny.

Obskurna, stara szopa na polach kukurydzy we wschodnim Illinois służyła teraz jako miejsce schadzek dzikich zwierząt. W powietrzu dało się odczuć gorące promienie słońca, które rozgrzały wszystko, co mogłoby się rozłożyć w upale. Dla człowieka zapach byłby trudny do zniesienia, ale Castielowi zupełnie na tym nie zależało. W końcu, do szopy nie zaprosił bytu, którego można było nazwać człowiekiem.

Głowę anioła opanowały ponure myśli. Dobrze wiedział, że to, co zamierza zrobić, jest czystym szaleństwem i ma zerową gwarancję na pomyślne zakończenie. Może po prostu umrze? Znowu? Może tym razem Bóg ani nawet inne anioły nie będą widziały sensu we wskrzeszaniu go? Zginie jak mały, obrzydliwy karaluch żyjący na wysypisku śmieci, a Claire dowie się o tym o wiele za późno. Możliwe, że ona też pożegna się ze…

Nie, nie mógł się wycofać. Zabrnął zbyt daleko. Niepotrzebnie czekał na rozwój wydarzeń, który nie przyniósł nic dobrego i teraz musiał za to zapłacić każdą cenę.

Jeszcze raz upewnił się, że ściany szopy są pokryte odpowiednimi znakami chroniącymi przed aniołami.

Wreszcie usłyszał cichy szelest i kroki depczące po grubej warstwie siana.

-Cóż za miła niespodzianka – mruknął Król Piekła. Castiel czuł jego oddech na policzku, mimo że stał parę metrów dalej. Słowa Crowley'a miękko obiły się w jego głowie. Na twarzy anioła zatańczył grymas niepokoju.

Z największym trudem zdołał odwrócić się w stronę demona. Crowley stał pod ścianą zbitą z rozłażących się desek. Świetlne refleksy oświetlały schludny garnitur i wyczekujący uśmiech na jego twarzy. Anioł poczuł, że dreszcz przebiega mu wzdłuż kręgosłupa.

-Co się stało, skrzydlaty przyjacielu? – zapytał z udawaną troską. Jego głos był nasiąknięty sarkazmem. - Komu mnie tym razem wydałeś? Federalnym?

Castiel pokręcił głową z rezygnacją. Ta rozmowa nie będzie łatwa.

-Nie, tym razem nie mam zamiaru cię nikomu wydawać.

-Doprawdy? – Demon wyjął ręce z kieszeni i skrzyżował je na piersi. – Ja mogę cię wydać moim ogarom piekielnym.

Anioł poruszył się niespokojnie. Łagodny głos Crowley'a bardzo go drażnił. Chciał mieć to jak najszybciej za sobą.

-Chciałbym…zawrzeć pakt – powiedział Castiel cicho. Słowa ledwo prześlizgnęły mu się przez gardło.

Demon wytrzeszczył oczy, po czym wybuchnął niepohamowanym śmiechem. Jego twarz stała się bordowa, a po policzkach płynęły łzy.

-Przestań – powiedział wściekły Castiel. Crowley spojrzał zdumiony na anioła, a jego śmiech wreszcie stał się cichszy.

Demon jeszcze przez parę chwil starał się opanować. Kiedy w końcu mu się to udało, anioł zaczął:

-Chciałbym jedynie, abyś zapewnił bezpieczne życie pewnej osobie…

-Deanowi? – spytał mężczyzna w garniturze. Był bliski następnego wybuchu śmiechu, jednak udało mu się zachować profesjonalizm.

-Nie – uciął anioł przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Mojej podopiecznej, Claire.

Demon stał uśmiechnięty i pewny siebie, dopóki nie usłyszał ostatniego zdania. Oczy ponownie wyszły mu z orbit.

-Zostałeś aniołem stróżem!? – spytał Crowley. – Z jakiej racji?

-A skąd mam wiedzieć? – odburknął Cas. – To córka mojego naczynia. Przydzielił mi ją Jonatan.

-Skurczysyn – mruknął demon. – Myśli, że uda mu się zająć Piekło…

-Wiem – powiedział Castiel. Rozmowa chyba zaczęła się układać.

-Wszystko dałbym za urwanie mu łba – wysapał Crowley.

-Ależ nie ma problemu – odpowiedział anioł. Dostał olśnienia, demon z resztą też.

-Bezpieczeństwo laluni w zamian za śmierć przydupasa ze skrzydłami…? – Crowley zmarszczył brwi, a Castiel zamarł w niepewności.

-To by ci się opłaciło. W dodatku, ma moją Łaskę, a odzyskanie jej chyba nie jest dla ciebie problemem.

-Sam ją sobie weźmiesz – odparł demon. – Ja tylko zapewniam młodej bezpieczeństwo i usuwam pasożyta, rozumiesz?

-Oczywiście.

Crowley był gotów zrobić naprawdę wszystko, by mieć chociaż jedną szansę na zabicie uciążliwego wroga.

Król Piekła ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Castiel słyszał, jak demon cicho chichocze, ale nawet nie próbował zaprzątać sobie tym głowy.

-Dlaczego tak bardzo chcesz ją ocalić, aniołku? – spytał Crowley. – To ci się niezbyt opłaca. Gdybyś dał jej po prostu umrzeć, miałbyś swoją Łaskę i święty spokój.

-Nie lubię mieć świętego spokoju. Chyba o tym wiesz – mruknął Castiel z urazą w głosie.

Demon przewrócił oczami.

-Chyba tak. A teraz daj mordę, bo musimy przypieczętować naszą umowę – powiedział Crowley z głupim uśmieszkiem.

Anioł wzdrygnął się.

-Nie odpuścisz mi…? – zapytał odrażony.

-Nie. Choć już, dla mnie to też nie jest przyjemne.

Anioł, z ociąganiem, zbliżył twarz do twarzy demona. Crowley, zniecierpliwiony, przyciągnął Castiela do siebie i obdarzył długim pocałunkiem.

Anioł próbował oderwać się od Crowley'a już po paru sekundach, jednak Król Piekła nie chciał go puścić przez następne 10. Castiel w końcu się poddał, a kiedy demon w końcu zwolnił go z uścisku, anioł z obrzydzeniem splunął na siano.

Król Piekła zaśmiał się głośno i powiedział:

-Chciałbyś, żebym wyglądał jak Dean, prawda?

-Witaj, Castiel – zaczął Jonatan, siedząc za biurkiem i przekartkowując jakieś papiery. –Co cię do mnie sprowadza?

Anioł dostrzegł jadowity uśmiech na twarzy przełożonego. Powstrzymał grymas zdradzający niepokój.

-Mam do ciebie pewną sprawę – rzekł Cas i pozwolił sobie usiąść na nieskazitelnie białym fotelu. Jonatan odłożył kartki i zaciekawiony spojrzał na anioła.

-Czyżbyś zdecydował się uratować Claire?

-W pewnym sensie.

Mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi.

-Co to znaczy?

Castiel oparł się wygodniej, z głośnym hukiem ułożył nogi na blacie biurka i wzruszył ramionami. –Przyszedłem z negocjatorem.

Jonatan skrzywił się, widząc brudne podeszwy butów brata. Coś było nie tak. Castiel nigdy by tak nie postępował.

-Kim on jest?

-Znajomy, któremu nie podobają się twoje plany.

Przełożony wytrzeszczył oczy, kiedy do gabinetu wszedł Crowley.

-Nie pomyślałeś o ochronie, braciszku – mruknął Castiel, wstając. Demon miarowo przybliżał się do biurka Jonatana. Anioł także wstał, wyraźnie przerażony. Biurko i fotele gwałtownie wzbiły się w górę. Przełożony był zbyt sparaliżowany, żeby zdobyć się na teleportację. Święty olej chlusnął na jego garnitur.

Anioł, ochraniając dłonią nos od smrodu palonych skrzydeł, otworzył jedną z szuflad

Biurka Jonatana. Ku wielkiemu zdziwieniu jego i Crowley'a, ujrzał tam flakonik ze swoją Łaską.

-Twój brat był kompletnym idiotą – stwierdził Król Piekieł. – To się nie mieści w głowie.

-Zgadza się – mruknął Castiel, wpatrując się z utęsknieniem w niebieską Łaskę. Z największa ostrożnością i czcią otworzył naczynie. Błękitna chmura wolno i płynnie wyślizgnęła się z flakonika, aby zatoczyć spiralę i wchłonąć się w ciało Castiela. Demon stał obok i wpatrywał się w ten niebiański seans chyba zbyt długo, gdyż ukłuło go uczucie zazdrości. Demon nie miał szans na odzyskanie sił w tak piękny i subtelny sposób jak anioł.

Na twarzy mężczyzny ubranego w trenczowy płaszcz zagościł łagodny, błogi uśmiech. Jego skóra nie była już szara, włosy lśniły dawnym blaskiem, a oczy żywo rejestrowały wszystko, co dzieję się w niemal opustoszałym gabinecie Jonatana. Crowley stał zniecierpliwiony.

-Chodźmy stąd, zanim ktoś nas dopadnie – mruknął z założonymi rękami.

-Jasne – rzucił Cas. Wyciągnął rękę, aby zamknąć szufladę. Kiedy ją pchnął, do przodu przyturlał się jeszcze jeden flakon z Łaską. Zmarszczył brwi. Postanowił wziąć naczynie, które kiedyś może się jeszcze przydać.

Castiel właśnie chwytał za ramię Crowley'a, aby wymówić zaklęcie teleportujące ich na Ziemię, kiedy drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem.

-Co to ma być!? – wrzasnął wysoki anioł. Za nim wparowała jeszcze para ochroniarzy, którzy obezwładnili Castiela.

-Crowley! – warknął Castiel, widząc demona spokojnie przechadzającego się po gabinecie.

-To za Czyścieć, skarbie – powiedział, po czym zniknął.


End file.
